


𝑇𝑜𝑥𝑖𝑐

by SakusaOikawaSimp



Series: Haikyuu!! Novels [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oikawa Tooru Is Not a Morning Person, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Oikawa Tooru, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Team as Family, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakusaOikawaSimp/pseuds/SakusaOikawaSimp
Summary: |————————————|ʜᴀɪᴋʏᴜᴜ ᴍᴀғɪᴀ ᴀᴜ|————————————|“𝑻𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒊𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒆𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒔.”The world is full of many secrets and the underground mafia is one of them. It's a world of bloodshed, violence, death, and tragedy. However, a recruit by the name of Oikawa Tōru strives to conquer this world even if he needs to put a few bullets in people's heads or play to his strengths with seduction.But as he strives to conquer the underground mafia a new boss comes into play that threatens to destroy the entirety of the underground mafia unless they all follow under him.“𝑮𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒍𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒓𝒆𝒄𝒓𝒖𝒊𝒕. 𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒆𝒍𝒚 𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉. 𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒂𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖.”
Series: Haikyuu!! Novels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119350
Kudos: 2





	1. ▶Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello New Recruits! 
> 
> The Mafia underground is quite a dangerous and bloody place so I'll understand if you back out. But if you are strong enough to continue I truly hope you enjoy yourself and party to your heart's content.
> 
> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️  
> Consists of blood, violence, death, drugs, and cursing so it is not for everyone. Please read at your discretion! 
> 
> Now that that is out of the way I hope you do enjoy the book! Romance is not the main focus, however, it will be included because I cannot resist! But for now, the ships will remain open for the future until I feel that I want to add them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy please don't forget to leave kudos, bookmark for future updates, and comment with your thoughts! I'd love anything, to be honest :)!

_**“I'm a gangster and gangsters don't ask questions.”** _

* * *

Light chocolate brown eyes gaze forlornly at the computer screen before him. Equally brown locks bounce slightly as he turns his head away from the computer screen to look at his cubicle neighbor. The brown-haired male, otherwise known as Oikawa Tõru, would most certainly be scolded for not remaining on task but it wasn't his fault his neighbor was eye-catching. With her delicate small features such as her plump pink lips, her tiny nose that scratches up when she doesn't understand something, or her delicious honey-colored eyes that almost always have themselves in a book during her lunch break.

“Oikawa-san, would you be so kind as to not stare while I am working? It's quite distracting.” Her eyes met Oikawa's who twinkled as a smirk grew on his face.

“Oho am I distracting Misa-chan?~” Oikawa propped his head up with his hand sending a wink toward Misako.

Misaki gave him a blank stare before turning around with no response. Oikawa huffed dramatically but did as she asked and returned his focus to the screen of the computer. It was quite late for Oikawa to have a mid-life crisis and yet as he sat in the comfortable office chair he found himself questioning why he was here. What was Oikawa doing? Is this the job Oikawa imagined for himself? 

That was an easy question to answer; no. Oikawa imagined him playing professional volleyball, however, his knee was too fucked up. Now with no other idea and bills of his to pay Oikawa was working a boring office job with the only form of entertainment coming from teasing his coworkers. Although teasing was his form of entertainment it got quite boring after awhile leaving Oikawa back at square one. Of course, that was his cover or his mask- both worked fine. 

Letting his head fall onto his desk, Oikawa released a loud sigh. He ignored the glances he received around him and continued to do his own thing. 

“Oikawa-san are you alright?” lifting his head slightly from his desk, he turned it to see Misako looking at him. Oikawa scrambled together an answer figuring he shouldn't bother Misako with his mid-life crisis. They weren't friends so there was no point in being honest plus he had a mask to keep.

He threw up a peace sign and mustered up a grin. “Just fine Misa-chan!” He then gasped dramatically, faking a surprised expression. “Wait are you worried about me Misa-chan?~”

Misako rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No Oikawa-san, I was just making sure you weren't having a hard time with your work. Also, I was gonna remind you my lunch break is coming up so you will be left alone to work on the project alone. Please get at least some work done? Thank you.” She said in a clipped tone before turning around for the second time. 

Oikawa blinked. “...uh okay then…” Oikawa wasn't anticipating the tone Misako used which showed how annoyed she was doing all the work. Oikawa could feel sorry but he wasn't all that sorry if he was being honest. Unlike him, he was sure Misako quite enjoyed the office job she held and she expected everyone else to feel just like her. Or perhaps he was just imagining all of that…

Surprisingly, Oikawa was able to focus on work from then on and managed to get a small amount done. Both Misako and Oikawa we're both working on helping their newest business client with their finances and copyrighted products. They had to fill out many forms and print the paperwork out for the head and it was all due the following Monday. Oikawa didn't know how the head expected them to finish like one-thousand forms by then but it was a big project they were both hand-picked by their boss to do. Others would be flattered, feel pride that they were chosen over their coworkers but Oikawa wasn't.

Oikawa hated this sudden large load of work and overtime they weren't even paid for. If Oikawa was able to he would most probably be making that clear but then again he didn't wanna lose his job. With no other education and work experience, Oikawa would be in a shitshow called life if he got fired so he remained tight-lipped on his complaints. But Oikawa was sure to get revenge eventually on his boss- which by the way was an asshole. 

On top of not being paid for overtime, the boss plays favorites and has the worst attitude in the office. He gave many others, including Oikawa, for being too early and too late saying he wanted 'order'. Work was supposed to be turned in on the exact schedule and not a minute earlier or a minute late. 

It all kind of reminded Oikawa of his parents.

Closing his light brown eyes at the thought of their boss, Oikawa breathed in slowly through his nose then exhaled. He counted to ten in his head not wanting to be in a pissy mood just because of his boss. “Oikawa get in my office now!” Speaking of his boss, Oikawa plastered a fake smile on his face. Misako shot him a look that clearly said good luck before going back to work.

Striding elegantly toward the boss's office, he entered and shut the door trying to gather whatever patience he had within him. Turning around his eyes met the pitch-black eyes of his boss's that were calm but irritated about something. Oikawa's boss was a small overweight man that wore grey suits that looked like they didn't fit him all that well. His face was chubby and his hair was greasy making Oikawa want to gag just by looking at it. It was clear his boss's appearance meant nothing to him which was disgusting.

“How can I help you, Mr. Takada?” Oikawa asked in an over-sweet tone. 

Mr.Takada sniffed, rubbing his nose with one of his fingers. Oikawa inwardly flinched but remained calm and appeared unbothered. “The higher-ups are impressed by your work these last couple of years. Someone from another department that works directly under the CEO wants to schedule an interview. I scheduled everything for you because I am nice like that. The schedule is scheduled for tomorrow at exactly 1:00 pm.”

Fuck waiting. Oikawa wished right then and there Oikawa could honestly just strangle the fat man in front of him to death right now. Because how dare he!? How dare he decide something for Oikawa especially when he knew his day off was the next day. His fake smile dropped off his face as Oikawa acquired a dangerous glint in his eye. Mr.Takada seemed too oblivious and dumb at the same time as he looked proud of himself. It was as if he thought he did Oikawa a favor. Oikawa wouldn't be surprised if he thought that and expected something from him. If he did Oikawa could find some great pleasure in letting his expectations down. The thought at his possible reaction and expression were delicious to think about. 

“No need for thanks, all I ask is you recommend me for a promotion if anyone asks. Also, I am aware you are still working on that big project and I'm sure they are willing to wait if not I'll just get someone to replace you once you move departments.” The disgusting man continued to blubber on proudly slowly pissing Oikawa off even more.

Of course, he did expect something.

Oikawa's right hand twitched itching to take out his companion, however, they were not allowed at work. “Stupid masks, ” Oikawa muttered under his breath. The man seemed to not hear him and continued yapping his mouth.

“I'm sure we will get along great in the feature! If you ever want to go out for some coffee or whatever just let me know! I'd especially like to personally meet the CEO if you were ever to meet him. Would you introduce us?” Mr. Takada paused in his rambling looking expectedly at Oikawa. 

Oikawa felt the fake smile decorating his face, though it was painful, it was anything but convincing but he still seemed to buy it. “Of course sir, ”

“Good man!” Mr. Takada praised him. “Now off you go back to work now!”

Oikawa bowed his head and swerved around walking toward the exit as quickly as possible. Once he escaped the office and the door was closed with no ounce of sound bound to get through, Oikawa growled in anger.

Once Oikawa was at the top of the food chain Mr. Takada was at the top of his hit list. 

Blubbering fool.


	2. ▶Therefore I accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝑻𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒊𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒆𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒔.”
> 
> Oikawa may be a part of the lowest on the food chain but in the future, that will change. And all that change starts with a simple seduction mission when he learns that something might be coming.
> 
> But who will take the word of a lowly recruit that held no power of his own?
> 
> “𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒐𝒔𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒆𝒙𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒍𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒔𝒉 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒚 𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒂𝒄𝒌. 𝑾𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒕𝒐𝒐𝒍 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒚𝒆𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒘.𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝑰?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☠️ Welcome Recruits ☠️ 
> 
> Please be aware I've added a couple of tags of emotional manipulation and mind manipulation. It will be a recurring thing but only for the people, Oikawa is targeting since that is his main method. Also please beware that the next chapter will include a small little bit of sexual content. I do not write smut so it will not be super detailed but enough to get the point across.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ;) 😎❤

_**“A smile will get you pretty far...but a smile and a gun will get you farther.”** _

* * *

The slight curls of Oikawa's brown hair with each step Oikawa took. He was lowering the distance between himself and his hideout. His black work shoes he wore clicked with each step he took. Sparing a glance around him, silence surrounded him giving him a sense of calmness. Not even a single soul was out amongst the neighborhood because most people would be asleep right about now. Except for those who were up to know good which Oikawa would group himself with. 

Smirking devilishly at the thought, Oikawa turned down the alleyway with a small piece of graffiti directing him. Darkness greeted him like a friend as he continued walking confidently. Though it was quite dark the hint of the red coming from the brick walls that walled him in on both sides were decorated with a symbol that was anything but eye-catching or familiar unless you were Oikawa. The symbol was a very important part of Oikawa as it was to symbolize Oikawa himself and his future mafia group. It was a black circle with a line crossing through it and a human skull within the circle.

Compared to the pitch blackness with a hint of red, he emerged from the alleyway into a large lit opening. His hideout, in all its shabby looking glory, stood two stories tall before him looking a bit rundown it always had. When Oikawa first discovered the building after just roaming around without aim he didn't quite like it. It was shabby, and an insult to his ambitions. Absolutely nothing regarding his hideout screamed fancy as he secretly hoped it would be. However, Oikawa assured himself constantly that it was a temporary set up until he gained a foot in the door. His hideout was just a place that he could use to plan his current and future endeavors.

What future endeavors? Well, that remained the question.

Adjusting the front of the thin grey jacket he was wearing, Oikawa strode into the building resisting the urge to flinch. Inside was only partially cleaned-up considering he was only one person. The cement calls with holes and mostly peeled beige wallpaper as well as piles of dirt were what he was greeted with. He huffed in annoyance as he made his way through the building toward the set of stairs leading to the second floor. “I've only been gone for about a week and this is how dirty it gets?” 

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs a little ways away from the entrance, Oikawa refrains from grabbing the black metal railing and strolls up the steps. Although the second story was not as dirty it wasn't completely clean either. The beige wallpaper that was the same as the bottom floor wasn't peeled as much and there were fewer piles of dirt. 

Oikawa still wasn't pleased.

Ignoring the dirty second floor and everything else, Oikawa enters the only sparkling clean room. Beige wallpaper intact, floor clean of any dirt piles with installed wooden flooring Oikawa deemed this as his boss' room. It took quite a penny and a lot of hard work to fix the wallpaper and floor but the result was worth it; to Oikawa at least. There was nothing personal except for a window with a window seat filled with a red cushion and white square pillows. In the middle was a modern grey desk with a black chair fit for a CEO and two empty bookcases behind it. 

_ Ring. Ring. _

Just as Oikawa took a seat in his chair the phone that was sitting peacefully on his desk rings. Gazing at the number, Oikawa immediately picks it up, setting it up to his ear. “Oh, this is the first~” Oikawa let a hint of cockiness seep into his time as he greeted his boss on the other side of the line.

“Cut that crap Oikawa. I only called because I have a job for you that is right up your alley it's not up for discussion either.” His boss's smooth voice snapped in reply.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow leaning back in his chair. Pinching a small portion of his brown locks, he started to twist it. “And is this job? Please do tell boss~”

“There is a recruit that we trusted with a job only for him to stab us in the back for another mafia group. That group's boss is quite into men like yourself so I need you to get the money back while sending a message to the recruit. Details on the recruit will be sent to you while on the way. The time limit is by morning you hear me Oikawa?” 

Eyes steeling in seriousness Oikawa let the lock of hair drop as he stood up. “Copy that boss. I'll send the confirmation in three hours.”

There was a bellowing laugh on the other end. “I doubt you can achieve it all in three hours but I look forward to it. Good luck I'm sure you'll need it.” He paused. His breathing was the only thing Oikawa heard before he continued. “The boss is extremely harsh on the pretty ones so you better keep your face in tack. Wouldn't want my precious tool being destroyed now would I?”

Oikawa was quite used to such comments but they never failed to annoy him. Glaring ahead of him as if his boss was in front of him, Oikawa mustered up a cheerful reply. “Of course not boss! I'll be sure to keep this precious face of mine intact for you~” A grunt of confirmation was the only thing he got before the line cut off. Oikawa rolled his eyes and placed the phone down back on its stand. After several seconds Oikawa let himself have he stood up, becoming deadly serious. 

The job he had before him for tonight would be complete in three hours. How else was supposed to prove himself?

* * *

Oikawa, presently in revealing shorts and an alluring shirt walking silently down the side of the road, pulled his phone out the moment it buzzed in his pocket. Opening up the text, he glanced over the text swiftly reading it while rerunning the information he already had. The supposed recruit was a young kid with black eyes and matching black hair. He had dropped out of Tokyo University and joined the boss' mafia group to pay his parent's debt. It listed a bunch of other facts about his home life but to be honest Oikawa could care less. The only fact he cared about was that this did not add up. 

Oikawa has never met the kid but he has heard of him before from other members. Kageyama Tobio was a loyal and hard-working kid and was very good in fights. Why would a kid like that suddenly betray someone who held his parent's debts over his head? 

Ignoring a few whistles coming from men and women alike, Oikawa moved onto the next set of information.

A low-level boss by the name of Kamaki Minato, the boss of the Wild Cats. 

Oikawa snorted at the stupid name.

Kamaki was a well-rounded boss with plenty of kills to his name and yet he was still considered low-level. With his skills, he would be able to make a higher name for himself but he hasn't. Could be he was simply an idiot or he could be planning something while laying low. Both options made the most sense but Oikawa kept his mind open for a possibility of another option he hadn't considered.

“Expect the unexpected, ” Oikawa muttered to himself. Just as he was about to read more he noticed he was outside of a bright neon-lit club. “Ah, it seems I've arrived at my destination~” 

In bright pink that kind of hurt, his eyes were the name of the club.  _ Pink Cougar.  _

Rolling his eyes, Oikawa couldn't help but mutter in exasperation. “Honestly...these names are stupid.” Shaking his thoughts away, Oikawa walked up to the doors and smirked when the guards opened the door for him. “But whatever here I go.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~UnEdited~

**Author's Note:**

> ~UnEdited~


End file.
